


sacrifice our today

by staccato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staccato/pseuds/staccato
Summary: Dumbledore was right. Harry lived because of his mother's love.Only, neither of them got the full story.





	sacrifice our today

Midnight finds Lily Evans-Potter kneeling in the center of a crossroad. Her usual shiny red hair is matte, and her complexion is pale, dark circles prominent under her dull green eyes. Her hands shake as she cover the last of the box with a scoopful of dirt.

Finished, she stands, pulling her cardigan tightly over her thinning body. The act, of course, is useless against the chilly October, soon to be November, wind. She shivers, breathes visible as she exhales.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long. A moment later, there is a man standing in front of her.

Or, at least, the body of a man. Lily is pretty sure the gender of the demon inside the meat suit has been carved out by the centuries in hell.

“Hello, love,” he-it says in a Scottish accent.

“Hello,” Lily says. And then, “I want to make a deal.”

Pink lips curve up in a smirk. The ma-demon steps forward, the click of he-its loafers against the gravel road deafening in the quiet night. Lily steps back instinctively. The demon stops. “You are aware of the terms?”

Lily nods, “I go to hell after ten years. Or when I die,” she recites. “Whichever comes first.”

“Very good, love.” The demon mockingly praises. “Somebody’s being their homework. And what is it you want, exactly? Money? Glory? Men?”

“I want to save my son.” Lily replies immediately. “I want to-I want him protected from any harm caused by Voldemort.”

The demon grins. “Easy.”

“Even against the killing curse. Especially against the killing curse.” Lily adds, a little more firmly, demanding even though she is in no position to do so.

Red eyes flashed. “Like I said, easy.

“Now c’mon, love, give me a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from a quote said to be spoken by A.P.J.Abdul Kalam, "let us sacrifice our today so that our children can have a better tomorrow."
> 
> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
